yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Ninja Jogen
の －ジョウゲン | romaji_name = Tasogare no Ninja - Jōgen | image = TwilightNinjaJogen-SHVA-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Warrior | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2000 | def = 1000 | pendulum_scale = 1 | passcode = 79441381 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like | effect_types = Ignition, Continuous | pendulum_effect = If your "Ninja" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. | lore = You can reveal 1 "Ninjitsu Art" card in your hand; Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si votre monstre "Ninja" attaque un monstre en Position de Défense, infligez des dommages de combat perçants à votre adversaire. | fr_lore = Vous pouvez révéler 1 carte "Ninjitsu" ou "Nin-Jitsu" dans votre main ; Invoquez Spécialement cette carte depuis votre main. Si cette carte attaque un monstre en Position de Défense, infligez des dommages de combat perçants à votre adversaire. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls dein „Ninja“-Monster ein Monster in Verteidigungsposition angreift, füge deinem Gegner durchschlagenden Kampfschaden zu. | de_lore = Du kannst 1 „Ninjitsu-Kunst“-Karte in deiner Hand vorzeigen; beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand. Falls diese Karte ein Monster in Verteidigungsposition angreift, füge deinem Gegner durchschlagenden Kampfschaden zu. | it_pendulum_effect = Se un tuo mostro "Ninja" attacca un mostro in Posizione di Difesa, infliggi danno da combattimento perforante al tuo avversario. | it_lore = Puoi rivelare 1 carta "Ninjitsu" nella tua mano; Evoca Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. Se questa carta attacca un mostro in Posizione di Difesa, infliggi danno da combattimento perforante al tuo avversario. | pt_pendulum_effect = Se um monstro "Ninja" seu atacar um monstro em Posição de Defesa, cause dano de batalha perfurante ao seu oponente. | pt_lore = Você pode revelar 1 card "Ninjitsu" na sua mão; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Se este card atacar um monstro em Posição de Defesa, cause dano de batalha perfurante. | es_pendulum_effect = Si tu monstruo "Ninja" ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflige daño de batalla de penetración a tu adversario. | es_lore = Puedes mostrar 1 carta "Ninjitsu Arte" en tu mano; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Si esta carta ataca a un monstruo en Posición de Defensa, inflige daño de batalla de penetración a tu adversario. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：自分の「忍者」モンスターが守備表示モンスターを攻撃した場合、その守備力を攻撃力が超えた分だけ相手に戦闘ダメージを与える。 | ja_lore = ①：手札の「忍法」カード１枚を相手に見せて発動できる。このカードを手札から特殊召喚する。②：このカードが守備表示モンスターを攻撃した場合、その守備力を攻撃力が超えた分だけ戦闘ダメージを与える。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ① : 자신의 "첩자" 몬스터가 수비 표시 몬스터를 공격했을 경우, 그 수비력을 공격력이 넘은 만큼만 상대에게 전투 데미지를 준다. | ko_lore = ① : 패의 "첩자" 카드 1장을 상대에게 보이고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 패에서 특수 소환한다. ② : 이 카드가 수비 표시 몬스터를 공격했을 경우, 그 수비력을 공격력이 넘은 만큼만 상대에게 전투 데미지를 준다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Ninja | supports_archetypes = * Ninja * Ninjitsu Art | attack = Piercing | action = Reveals your hand for cost | summoning = Special Summons itself from your hand | database_id = 13141 }}